Assault on Bermuda
by allusia16
Summary: Alitaria is now the wife of Bane and the mother of two, her mysterious son and her head strong daughter. When a new enemy threatens her family, Bane and Alitaria go down an old road of murder and revenge.(Expirement Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

1

Twenty five years have not aged me too much. I still maintained my green vibrant eyes and the oasis drug still pumped through my body. Bane had not looked older either. He was still massive in size and still managed to keep everything together. My name is Alitaria and my world just got bigger.

Bane and I had decided to build a new base on the island of which I was recreated. We built a facility that was both our base and our home to raise the young minds who thought like Bane. He continued to be a mercenary, taking jobs and collecting money to fund whatever we needed. I did whatever jobs he wished which I did not mind for I had taken a liking to killing just as much as he had. My vision was a tad blurry due to the water floating over my body as I lied back in the tub filled with water. I was just in my mind thinking of so many things.

"Mother!" I heard the loud scream of my daughter, Gemini. I had her when Marcus was seven. I could hear her voice loud and clear even under the water than normally muffled out everyone's voices. I lifted myself from the water and inhaled smoothly hearing her call me again. I smoothed my hair back and turned and looked at my doorway to see my seventeen year old daughter looking very upset. She was very tan just like her brother and she too possessed the chemicals of oasis and venom. Her hair was long and curly and untamed, but she refused to let me or herself take care of it. Her eyes were like her brother's as well except her right eye was green and her left eye was dark brown. Like me and her brother, she had given her blood to an animal as well, an anaconda by the name of Conrad. Marcus's eagle was Minerva. Like my bear, Onyx, both animals grew and only took care of their owners. They have proven their loyalty to the family. I shook my head slowly.

"Gemini what is it my little dove?" I asked her and she came in and slammed the door locking it.

"Your husband still refuses to let me go on any missions or assignments." she said and leaned against my sink crossing her arms over her slim chest. I blinked a bit.

"You are seventeen Gemini. You have much training to do. I have told your father that when you come of age you may become a mercenary as well." I said standing out of the tub and lifted my arm for her to hand me a towel of which she did. I wrapped the towel around my body and she shook her head.

"It's not fair. Marcus sends me all of these pictures of the men he's killed just to show me what I am missing. It's not fair. Even Minerva gets to kill and she's an eagle." she complained. I smiled and released the water from the tub and moved to stand in front of Gem. I placed my hands on her cheeks and she just pouted as she looked up at me. Immediately I heard her heart and she could hear mine.

"You are not too far from your brother. You will soon be able to kill and then you will be able to send him pictures of the men you and Conrad have killed." I said lightly and she sighed and nodded.

"Okay. When is he coming back anyways?" she asked and I shook my head not knowing the answer.

"He has been away from his family for far too long. Your birthday will be coming up soon and I plan to make sure everyone is here for it and that means your brother." I replied. Marcus had been away for seven months in New Gotham terrorizing it and killing people for whatever jobs he was assigned. Gemini nodded and left out my bathroom.

"I am going to go visit Conrad." she said and I nodded.

"Fine, but you keep that door closed. That giant of a snake ate half of our men last year and your father was not happy." I said and she only nodded before closing the door. I cringed my nose at her defiance and I moved to my closet to get dressed. I put on some black pants and a black tank and then left out my room. The halls were lined up with men who were ready to die for Bane or me. It was really fascinating as he was able to manipulate them for any causes he might have. I moved down the hall and the men stayed at attention as I passed. I knew where Bane was. He was in his personal gym room. Where he was always testing his strength and killing anyone who disrupted him. As I moved down the stairs of the building I looked down at the men working at their computers making sure security was at its finest. I moved down another hall and looked at the white walls. Half of the island was off limits to some of the men. On the bottom level on the right side were men working on security. On the left were a few rooms for the men to sleep when they needed to. In the back left were training facilities and in the back right was a very large room where Gem kept her snake. The upper level was used by Bane and Gem and Marcus's rooms were on the level as well, same for the room Bane and I shared. I came to a stop in front of a black door. This was Bane's personal gym. I walked inside only to see cars were flipped and cameras were stuck to the wall. There were punching bags hung up, each bag on the ground from being punched too hard. I looked to my right to see my love sitting at his desk typing something on his computer.

I smiled and observed his large, shirtless form. His mask was still the same and he didn't move like he noticed me, but I knew he had. I closed the door and locked it before moving over to him and gently wrapping my arms around his neck. His right hand continued to type while his left hand slowly came up and rubbed my arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. His mask made a light wheezing noise as he inhaled.

"Contacting someone who wishes to hire us for a job." he said. His voice had not changed at all over the twenty five years. This is how I shall forever remember him. I arched a brow now looking more interested in the screen now that he said "us".

"Us?" I asked and he nodded.

"A man by the name of Carter Giovanni. He is a billionaire and an arms dealer who needs someone taken out." he told and I nodded.

"Where does he want to meet?" I asked.

"In a diner in New York, he wants to meet in two weeks." he told and I winced.

"We cannot do it." I stated and he paused in his typing.

"Why?" he asked and I moved around him and gently sat on his lap and he looked up at me with hard and curious eyes.

"Gemini's birthday is in two weeks which is why I came down here. We have to do something for her and get her the one thing she wants…her brother." I answered. His hands ran up my hips slowly.

"My ebony goddess, Marcus is in New Gotham on a mission. He is gathering information on his target before he kills them. You know he likes to befriend them before betraying and killing them." he explained. I knew that all too well about my son and I shook my head.

"There are millions of people in this world he can kill, but he only has one sister and I want us all to be here together for her." I stated and I inhaled once. "And I want you to bring him back."

He tilted his head now and nodded once.

"Alright. I do want my little girl to have a wonderful birthday. Hm I think as my gift to her I shall bring back Marcus and take her on a father-daughter assassination mission." he told and I smiled and gently began to remove his mask and his smile showed.

"Thank you love." I said and kissed him deeply and he returned it pulling me closer to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes

Hi everyone so for those who have read my Project Oasis story this is just a little sequel to it. It's an experiment story so if it's not doing good il get rid of it. I am still working on the Secret Passion story, but I am just having a little more fun with Alitaria and Bane! Also if this does not work somehow and I lose interest I have another BaneXOC story that I plan to write Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I moved to leave the gym and then I paused and turned my head to look at Bane from over my shoulder.

"Your daughter seems a bit concerned about her position in this family." I said keeping my hand on the doorknob. Bane didn't move from his seat and he continued to type.

"She knows she is loved and that when she becomes of age she may join in more dangerous training along with her brother." he informed casually and I nodded slowly. I had been training her in what her oasis drug could do. Bane trained her on what he knew about his venom drug. We did the same with Marcus. Now she craves more power and ability.

"What is the age of which she can join?" I asked.

"Twenty." he stated and now I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Marcus did not start his full on training until he was eighteen. Why can't Gemini?" I asked and he now turned his head to me.

"Gemini is our only daughter." he said and I shook my head.

"Her and Marcus are the same you know this." I told and he shook his head now.

"No they are not. The fact that Marcus is a male means he is stronger. He is like me as Gemini is like you. You may be the strong like me in every way possible, but being a female means you will always be one level below me." he said and I frowned not liking how he spoke.

"She needs to have the same opportunity as her brother meaning we must be fair to her." I stated and he nodded.

"And we shall be when she is twenty." he stated with more base in his tone and I stiffened at his words before merely leaving out the door and moving down the hall. Bane could be such a fool sometimes when running the family. Even though he has kept us all alive and made sure we survived in this world, he still had his moments when he wanted the last say. I slowly began to move to area of which Conrad's tank was in. He had his own very large room filled with trees and light to keep him warm. Since the men were afraid to feed the snake Gemini fed him whatever found on the island. There was a large glass beside the door so people could monitor the snake when they passed by. There were also cameras in the room incase Conrad decided to be sneaky. We couldn't have men watch him because he would scare them off by moving up to the glass and striking at the glass. I stood at the window and watched the enchanting sight in front of me. Gemini was inside petting the large snake's head. His large body was coiled around her and he seemed to understand her when she spoke. She seemed to be talking to Conrad and didn't bring her attention to me. I decided not to bother her and instead moved outside of the building.

The sun shined down on me quickly and I looked forward to see the large gate that surrounded the building. I began to leave the sanctuary of the building and began to walk down towards the beach. I slowly sat down on the sand and waited. Onyx loved to run on the sand when we first came onto the island. When Marcus started walking he would run towards the waves as they were pushed back and then he would run away crying because the waves were coming at him.

_I smiled and leaned back against Onyx as he lied down behind me. Marcus was laughing and giggling as he chased the water. Bane was talking with Barsad on finishing up the building that would be our home. Onyx nuzzled his head against mine and I grinned and pet him. A loud crying rang through my ears and I lifted my head to see Marcus screaming and crying as he ran back towards us. His face was red and his eyes were so watery. I planned to get up and console him, but Bane was already walking towards him and he crouched and spread his muscular arms and scooped up Marcus in his arms and the toddler held on to Bane for dear life._

"_Oh what's the matter my son? The water will not hurt you. Remember fear is a state of mind." he said and I smiled and looked up at Barsad._

"_Are you sure you wish to leave?" I asked and he nodded._

"_I will return very soon." he told._

I sighed softly thinking of that memory. Onyx has past when Marcus was seven and he was devastated. Those two were never apart. Onyx was just old; he was an animal after all. His body was different from mine. But that's when Gemini came along and now the two had each other as well as Minerva and Conrad. I could only imagine what will happen when they die. But I never felt alone after Barsad left or Onyx died. I had Bane and my children and they were enough. I looked up at the sky. It still looked the same even when I was here long ago. A year after I first came here I always thought about walking into the water and just letting the water take me away. The drug made me feel like nothing. Things were so different now. I had a daughter who wanted nothing but the life her parents lead, a son who is off on his own more than being near his family, and a husband who just travels the world killing people and getting paid for it. I stood up preparing to return to the building.

I returned to Bane's gym and trained there myself. He was gone, but always left the door unlocked so I or the children could go in. I remained in the gym until eleven at night. My body was covered in sweat and as I entered the room I noticed Bane in our bed naked. His lower half was covered by the blanket and his mask was on the dresser beside the bed.

"I have been in this bed since nine thirty waiting on you." he said and I closed the door and began to remove my shirt and my pants. His eyes trailed over my body slowly as I did so. His eyes were dark with lust and I began to unhook my bra until I was in my panties only.

"Oh and why were you waiting for me?" I asked walking over towards the bathroom and his eyes followed me.

"Because I was hoping to be very…intimate with you." he admitted and I grinned as I leaned on the door, my butt rising somewhat in the air as my back curved in.

"But I am all sweaty." I said and he nodded.

"That has not stopped me from taking you hard against the sheets." he replied slowly and I grinned.

"Let's see how long much longer you can wait then." I said and entered the bathroom and closed the door and I locked it sharply and quickly so he would hear it. I then moved over to my shower and stepped in. I cut the water on and now I was showered with warm water. I quickly showered because I could hear Bane's heart from the bathroom and it was beating fast and I smiled as I watered my hair and just like that the door was broken in. A loud bang was heard as the door fell on the ground and I smiled and turned to look at the shower curtains as they were ripped open quickly. I pressed my back against the wall and Bane entered the tub and grabbed me quickly and lifted me up into the air, my back sliding against the wall and my legs wrapped around his hips and I kissed him hard gripping his cheeks and he growled against me.

I felt his cock push into me hard and rough. I moaned out against him and he slammed his hips against me causing another moan to escape me and I held him tight as he ground his body hard into mine and I screamed my pleasure as he continued to violently push into me. He then pulled me off the wall and carried me out of the tub and I panted hard and kissed him. He moved us into the bed room and laid me on the bed and continued to thrust hard and deep into me. My body writhed and convulsed beneath him as his chest pressed into mine. Our hearts were beating fast and my hands gripped the blankets, my sharp nails ripping into them. Bane sat back up on his knees thrusting into me. His right hand gripped my throat while his other hand kept a firm hold on my hips. He grunted and growled as he pushed into me harder and faster. My heart was beating fast and my body felt as if it was on fire.

Without warning I moved up and pushed him hard and we both fell off the bed and Bane landed on his back and I remained on top of him. I smirked and started to grind my hips into his and he growled even more and gripped my hips helping me grind on him. Some of my wet hair was still in my face and I combed my fingers through it and started to speed up my movements. I was already close to cumming. I started to move up and down now on him and he quickly sat up kissing me hard and wrapping his hands around my back moving even harder and faster inside me and I couldn't stop the screaming that emitted from my throat and we groaned hard against one another as hit our orgasms together. I trembled softly against him and panted as I leaned on his chest and he leaned back onto the floor. We just laid there in silence for a moment and I almost fell asleep.

"Tomorrow I shall bring our son home." he said quietly and I felt a smile spread on my lips before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3

(Marcus POV)

They died a lot quicker then I had expected. I let my eyes stay on the glass window which was stained by my best friend's blood. It was… interesting to betray someone who trusted you. The look on their face, in their eyes, when they see their lives crumble because of their close friend, it's a wonderful look to me. I turned my head and looked at the room of dead bodies. My so called best friend was the son of an underground mobster in New Gotham. His men were on the floor, his wife was on the floor, and his kids were in their rooms. I was inhaled slowly looking at the cars as they pass by. The New Gotham police would be here soon. There were so many bullets, they made lots of noises. It sounded like lightning. Oh how I feared lightning at one point in my life. I slowly placed my larger fingers on the window glass and pulled it open and stepped to the side so Minerva could enter. She folded her golden wings down and entered, her body causing a shadow to form over the red room. Her red eyes scanned the area before looking at me. I waved my hand at her.

"Feast on them." I commanded and she chirped loudly before moving to devour the bodies before her. I felt him coming into the apartment building. His heart beat was slow and steady. He was never afraid of anything. He was fearless. He was a man worth respecting at all times. His large footsteps could be heard in my mind as they came up the stairs slowly. I only moved back to look out the window. I could hear the cop cars already but they were hours away. I ignored the sound of the door opening and closing. It was still silent and a word was not even spoken.

"To what do I owe this visit while I am…working, father?" I asked slowly and turned to face the man that helped my mother give birth to me and my sister. He stood tall, hands on the straps of his large vest and to say the least I would be jealous of his massive size. He inhaled once and looked around at the walls and the blood that painted them.

"You are getting messy." he said and I could hear the disapproval in his voice. I sniffled a bit and looked at Minerva who was still picking at the wife's face.

"I like to see blood on the outside rather than the inside the body when I kill someone." I replied in a firm tone and he nodded and took a few steps towards me. He never answered. Why was he here? "Why are you here?" His eyes hardened on me.

"Do I need to explain to you the reasons of my actions?" he asked and I kept a firm stance, yet my head tilted down slowly in defeat.

"No sir." I replied and he nodded walking around me and looking over my work.

"Who was the target?" he asked and I looked over at my ex best friend. Minerva has not gotten to him yet.

"His name was Johnny Tulip. His father is-"

"Johnny Tulip Sr. He is a rather powerful gang leader." Father said interrupting me and I bit the inside of my cheek not liking to be interrupted.

"Well he will remain in power now that he has no heir." I said and he nodded.

"Yes. His greed has risen to the point he wants no one to have his fortune when he is gone." he told staring out the window now and I was right beside him still. He slowly turned to look down at me with thick eyes. "You will leave New Gotham tonight and come back to Bermuda."

My eyes calmly flexed and I looked down now hiding my annoyance.

"Why?" I asked and felt his hand grip my chin and force me to look up at him.

"Because your mother wants to see you again." he said anger obvious in his tone. I remained still as he removed his hand from me and began to slowly walk towards the door and he stopped and looked at me. "Your sister's birthday is in two weeks. We will all be together as a family. Is that going to be a problem for you?" and as he asked this his eyes darkened on me and I inhaled sensing he was challenging me. I did not completely forget my sister's birthday was soon. It would just pop up in my brain hours before the day of her birthday.

"Of course not." I replied and father nodded.

"Ah good. I am pleased to hear that," he said and opened the door, but then paused. "Oh and son…get her a gift."

I could hear the obvious command in his voice. I only nodded and he walked out the door. I blocked out the sounds of his feet leaving. Not once did his heart rate increase. How he was able to hide his lies I would never know. I looked back out the window at the moonlight. So mother missed me. I was not too surprised, I missed her too. She was my mother and I had a great amount of love for her and my father and sister. They made me into what I was now. I slowly turned and began to walk out the door as I heard the police getting closer. I started to walk up the stair case. What was I going to get Gemini for her birthday? She would be eighteen. My hands locked onto my jacket as I moved. I could not get her another animal. Conrad, I was lucky with. Long ago, on her thirteenth birthday I didn't get her a gift and she was devastated. Oddly enough I was not affected by her sadness. But father's constant look of anger started to get to me, but most of all, mother's look of disappointment. I never wanted to disappoint her. She was my world as I once was her at one point in my toddler days.

When she had given birth to me, I remembered looking upon her face and she looked as confused as I was of her. Then she began to cry and smile as if happy I was there. I remembered the bear she had, Onyx. When he was died I thought I would die. I was foolish to think such a thought as a child, but I did. That's when mother brought Minerva to me and I knew that I must make her live as long as me. I gave her my blood and soon when Gemini was born I gave Conrad to her. Well I was going to kill him, but he turned out to be perfect for her. When I brought a smile to my sister's face, the look of approval came back to my mother's eyes and my father had a look of pride on his face. I opened the door to the rooftop and walked over to the edge. I looked down to see the police cars were surrounding the apartment. I smiled as they entered the building and I grinned.

"Let us go my love." I said to my golden bald eagle and I knew she could hear me. In seconds the windows were shattered and an ocean of gold flew from the window and I watched as Minerva cawed loudly and flew up to the roof top and I only jumped down, my curls flying up into the air and I raised one hand and gripped the feathers on her back and she spun in the air as she flew high avoiding any wild bullets that were flying at us. Once we were above the black clouds Minerva flew forward and I rested on her soft feathers.

"Come my love. Let us go home." I said and my eagle only cawed and began to flap her wings in the direction of our home. I guess I would get Gemini something on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

4

(Alitaria's POV)

Darkness never felt so warming. I stood in perfect silence watching Gemini across the room and she also did not move. She was listening for me, searching for me. I was behind her and in seconds I ran up behind her, my feet still not making any sound and jumped high. Mt fist pulled back and I moved to slam it down on her head, but as I was close to my target, she turned and raised her arms shielding her face so my fist connected with her arms. I bent down to swipe under her feet but she jumped and moved her fist down and was now coming to slam down on me, but I caught her fist in my own. She was strong, but not as strong as I. I pushed her back and she ran for me throwing punches and kicks and I backed away dodging each one. She was fighting wild now and anyone with my chemical, or Bane's should not fight so wild. I blocked one more attack before striking like a snake. My fist collided with her chest sending her flying back to the floor. I sighed.

"Lights." I commanded and the lights in the training room began to shine down on us. I looked at Gemini as she was sitting up on the floor. She was in shorts and a sports bra, as was I. I began to walk over to her. "How did I beat you?" She looked up at me.

"You are too strong and fast." she admitted and I nodded helping her up.

"What else?" I asked and she sighed.

"I was just throwing punches and not really trying to look for weak spots on you." she added. I smiled and moved a curly strand of her hair out of her face.

"You are improving though. Take your time though. Your opponents move slowly when coming at you. It should give you enough time to strategize your moves and guess your enemies' moves." I lectured and she nodded.

"Or maybe she is just nervous of losing to her mother." we heard a deep voice say and we turned and looked over with wide eyes to see Marcus, my only and eldest son, walking through the doors. Gemini's eyes widened.

"MARCUS!" she yelled and ran towards her brother and threw herself in his arms. He caught her lightly and hugged her back.

"Hello little sister." he told and I smiled. So Bane had done it. He brought my son home.

"How was your mission?" Gem asked and I just stood there and watched them talk. Marcus chuckled.

"A little too easy. Look at you about to turn eighteen." he told and Gemini chuckled.

"Everything's easy for you Marcus. And yep I am about to be able to go on missions just like you can." she told with happiness. Marcus smiled and placed his hand in her curls.

"You will be an excellent killer." he complimented.

"Almost better than you?" she asked and he glared.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves." he said and finally lifted his eyes to rest on me. "Go now sister, go thank dad for bringing me back." Gemini chuckled and ran around him running out the door. I began to confront Marcus slowly and he did the same. There was mild tension in the air, but it was to be expected. Once we were a few feet in front of each other we just stared at one another. Marcus was now Bane's size in muscle, but Bane was still taller than Marcus, but my son was taller than me and his sister. I watched as he dropped to his knees before me and wrapped his arms around my hips burying his face into my stomach. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mother." he said softly and I smiled.

"It is good to see you my son." I replied and he just nuzzled my tummy.

"It's good to be back." he replied before removing his arms from me and standing up a small smile on his lips. I nodded letting my hands roam over his cheeks. In unison we inhaled happily as we could feel each other's heart beats. His hands came over mine and he smiled.

"I am glad you decided to come home. I hope your mission was well." I replied and he nodded.

"It was. New Gotham is running rampant with all kinds of villains. It will be a perfect hunting ground for Gemini once she is older enough." he said and I nodded.

"Come take me to Minerva." I said happily and he nodded walking towards the doors and I followed right behind him. I figured it would be a good time to catch up and also tell him about the mission I was going on. Even though I did not tell Bane I would tag along, but somehow he already knew I would because it was a mission and it had been quite a long time since we have been out a mission together.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Marcus and I moved to the roof tops of the company where we saw the large eagle resting in her large nest. Her feathers were beautiful as ever. She opened her eyes and saw us coming towards her. Marcus held his hand out and gently rubbed Minerva's neck. He smiled and I grinned and placed my hand on her head and she closed her eyes and pushed her head back into my hand.

"Oh Minerva how are you? Keeping my son safe must be a tiring job." I replied and the eagle only chirped. Marcus chuckled.

"She is a beautiful woman." he replied and I grinned and looked at him.

"You treat your pet as if she was a human being." I noted and he shrugged.

"She is one of the rare few who understands me." he replied and I nodded.

"Will you not look into getting an actual female companion?" I asked and he sighed.

"Mother we discussed this already. When the time comes I will have a female companion, but at the moment I am to myself." he said with annoyance in his tone and I nodded.

"Alright you are right." I replied and we moved from Minerva to edge of the roof. We could see what ocean in the distance.

"I've always wondered," Marcus said making me look at him. "How did you and father meet?" I was silent for a moment. Gemini never asked that before and neither as my son. I never really thought of telling them about how Bane and I met. Marcus looked at me and tilted his head.

"Mother?" he asked and I sighed.

"Like every other couple I guess." I replied looking back towards the water.

"You two are not like every other couple." he told and I nodded thinking he was very right. Since both our children knew about the chemicals in our bodies, it was only right we tell them how they both came to obtain the chemicals.

"I was a run away from Africa. I came to this island when it was a research facility. I was given a chemical known as Oasis. It turned me into what I am now. Little did I know that I was only being tested on so I could be given to your father." I replied. Marcus looked a bit uneasy now.

"Given? You mean they used you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. They turned me into a killer so I could be a play thing for your father, but it was a long time ago and I changed." I replied and Marcus looked down now.

"And now you love him? Really love him?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I love him very much. So much that I left you with your uncle Barsad, so I could go back for him and save him when he was close to death." I told and he nodded.

"The Batman, father told me stories of him and how you killed him." he said and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied and he nodded.

"But why not let him die if he only used you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Because he did not wish to use me, maybe at first he did, but we both changed and I could not live in a world where he was not in it. I could not breathe or think or act the same knowing he was not there to react to it." I said and he stared at me with soft eyes taking my hand for a moment reading my heart. He nodded.

"You are telling the truth." he replied and I nodded and just pulled him close to me hugging him.

"He was my first of many things and when I was pregnant with you I was so afraid and I did not think I could handle being mother, but he was there to help your uncle conceive you and your sister." I whispered in his ear and he held me tight to him nodding as he listened. "Love finds you in dark times my son."

He nodded once more and the door of the roof top opened and out came Bane standing there waiting for us to depart. I knew he had to talk to me about things concerning our mission. I pulled back from Marcus and he looked at Bane and knew he wanted to talk to me. I did not get to tell him about the mission, but I knew I would tell him all in good time. He walked over towards the door and stopped in front of Bane for a second and Bane just looked down at him and patted his shoulder.

"Welcome home my son." he told in his usual deep tone and Marcus nodded and moved around him and left out the door. Bane watched him go before turning and looking at me. I smiled and walked up to him and even though I could not see him smiling under his mask, his dark eyes showed happiness. He took me in his arms and I rested my hands on his chest.

"Thank you my love." I replied kissing the side of his mask and he smiled.

"Anything for you, my ebony goddess." he replied. I smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"So when do we leave for New York?" I asked and he stroked my hair gently.

"In three days. It will be plenty of time for us to get there and back for Gemini's birthday and still plan for whatever he wants us to do." he explained and I nodded thinking it would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

6

That same evening we all sat down to dinner as a family in the dining room Bane had built on the first floor. This was the only time he took off his mask in front of other aside from me. We had steak and mashed potatoes and green beans. It was silent for a few seconds.

"My children I am going to inform you that your mother and I will be leaving for New York in three days on some business." he told and Marcus didn't seem too phased by the news. Gemini's eyes widened.

"On Monday, oh mother, father please can I come with you all? I really want to see new places aside from New Gotham." she told. Gemini did not get to see many places like her brother and I did not think it was fair.

"No." Bane stated. "You will remain here and train." I looked at Bane.

"Darling." I said lightly wanting him to reconsider his answer and Gemini only slammed her fist on the table.

"Father that is not fair!" she screamed and Bane looked at her swiftly and darkly.

"Oh I am sorry. I did not know I had to be fair in order to do what is right for my kids." he said and Gemini shook her head.

"Why does Marcus get to go all over the world and see new things? Why must I stay here like a caged bird?" she asked and Marcus only remained quiet cutting his steak in silence as if not even taking note that his sister had used his name as a shield. Bane's hands curled into fists.

"Because I said so, you are not ready and until I think you are ready, you will remain here." he said calmly.

"But what if!" I suddenly yelled making everything stop in the room and I looked at Bane. "What if Marcus goes with her?" Now Marcus stopped chewing and looked up at me.

"What?" he asked sharply and I nodded.

"Bane and I can do our business while Marcus shows Gemini around and teach her a few things about being a mercenary." I said looking at Bane who didn't look too pleased with the fact I had went against his wishes. "She only learns from one side of a coin, our side. Her brother can be the other side."

Bane just looked at me for a moment and I stared right back at him and then he looked forward at Gemini who had a begging look in her multi-colored eyes.

"Please daddy." she asked softly and then Bane let his eyes fall over towards Marcus who just looked at his father and nodded as if agreeing to do what I had suggested. Bane slowly nodded.

"We leave in three days." he said and Gemini smiled and clapped and Marcus nodded.

"Cool." he replied and Bane just shot me a look and I only smiled and continued to eat my food.

Later that night I was preparing for bed and Bane just sat on the edge of the bed watching me.

"You will not undermine me in front of our children again." he stated and I just continued to brush my hair.

"I only made a suggestion; you could have easily denied it. You were very good at that when we first met." I said and he nodded, his mask sat on the small dresser beside our bed.

"Yes, but Gemini is not ready to go out into the world." he said in a tough tone and I nodded.

"I know, which is why she needs us to help her instead of trapping her here. She is like me you know? You kept me in a room most of the time and all I wanted-"

"Was freedom. Yes I know. " he interrupted and I nodded turning to him now and moving up and between his legs and he spread them so I could fit.

"If you continue to cage her she will soon grow strong enough to break the lock of her cage and fly away and never return." I said gently resting my hands on his face and he nodded slowly.

"I know. But she is our only and youngest child. She will grow up and soon start to notice things. Like boys and…" he said trailing off his words and I nodded.

"And sex. But she is a girl and she can handle herself. You have to consider that fact that one day our children are going to want to leave us." I replied and he shook his head now gripping my hips.

"No. We are a family unit and we shall remain as such. If we stray the unit weakens." he said and I chuckled now not being able to believe Bane was so worried about such things. I brought his face to my chest and I hugged him gently.

"It is alright. You will always have me." I replied and I felt him sigh and rub my back soothingly.

"I will always have my solace." he said and I smiled and leaned down kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss and leaned back now so I could lie on his chest. My hands roamed his body as did his hands did on mine and I moaned gently against his lips causing his hips to move up into mine and I could feel the pleasure arising from the friction. I started to move back against his hips and he removed my night gown quite easily revealing my naked body and I let my hands move between our bodies and undo his cargo pants. Through all of our movement we managed to slide them off. I placed my legs over his lips and began to guide his now hardened cock inside me. I inhaled at the feeling of him stretching me and released a moan from my lips. His arms remained locked around my back so I couldn't lean back and I began to grind my body onto his and he grunted deeply beneath me. I moaned out even more as he began to push his hips up inside me and I placed my hands on either side of his head looking down at him as I kept grinding.

Sex between us always felt so new as if it had been a long time since we had it. Nothing was ever boring for us. The room was filled with moans, pants, and grunts as our bodies collided with each other. Bane let his arms move from my back and I leaned up grinding my hips in circular motions. Our hands connected with one another, our fingers curling together. When we reached our orgasms our bodies arched into one another and we tensed up as we felt our release hit us hard. I gently lied down beside Bane and he held me close to his body. I leaned in to his embrace breathing softly now.

"Everything will be okay you know?" I told him and he nodded.

"Yes. Everything will be okay." he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Monday came around and I was packing up to head to New York. I was glad to be leaving now instead of the weeks later. I did not wish to be busy and end up missing Gemini's birthday. Once everyone was packed we loaded one of the helicopters we owned. Bane ordered a few men to come along and bring some equipment as well. It was a silent flight and I was just fine with that. Gemini could not hide the excitement in her eyes, while Marcus did his best to ignore it. I merely sat beside Bane, his hand in mine. He had on his usual cargo pants and tank with his armored vest over it and his large coat over that. I wore black pants with a green tank and a black vest over it. My free hand merely tapped on the glass, my green nails still sharp and dangerous.

"Now I have secured a hotel for us in New York. Once we get there you two are free to do as you please as long as it does not get you arrested or noticed by any high authorities." Bane instructed to the kids.

"Yes father." they said in unison, but Marcus sounded bored while Gemini sounded excited. Bane then looked my way.

"You and I have dinner plans tonight." he told and I gave a small smile knowing what he meant. That's where we would be meeting up with Carter Giovanni. Once the helicopter landed at the docks of New York a large jeep was waiting for us with a driver inside.

"Mr. Giovanni has sent me to drive you to your hotel." he told. Bane and I looked at each other before nodding at the kids and they carried their belongings towards the back of the jeep as did we. We placed everything inside and as we moved to get into the vehicle I stopped and looked around at the place. All the buildings and stores, it all reminded me of Gotham.

"Alitaria." Bane called to me and I looked at him with an uncomfortable look in my eyes and he knew I was uneasy about being here. He held the back door open for me and raised his hand. "Come." I looked back up at the buildings one last time before moving over towards the door and getting in. Once I got into the back seat, Bane shut the door. I looked up at him stunned and moved towards the open window.

"You aren't riding with us?" I asked.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I let someone drive me anywhere…besides I need to set up a base for my men. Go and be ready to be picked up at seven." he instructed and I nodded before leaning back. The jeep took off and I just looked back as Bane's figure grew smaller.

"Jeez mom it's not like dad's going off to war or something." I heard Gemini say and I turned to look at her and smiled slowly.

"When you are in love you will understand." I said patting her arm and she only smiled.

"Yeah if dad doesn't kill him first." she said and I glanced up at Marcus to see his eyes were out the window. I then sat back in my seat and waited for us to be brought to a large fancy hotel. It was white and tall and the roof seemed to disappear into the clouds. Gemini was looking up at it just as I was.

"Woah, this is so cool." she said and the driver helped us with our bags. I checked in and we were given a key to the seventeenth floor. I slid the card key in opened the door and we were met with a very large room. The kids entered first and I looked around as I followed. Directly in front of us was a large window. On the left were two steps leading into a circular pit where a large TV and game station was. Behind that was a bed room. On the right were two other bedrooms and I watched Marcus and Gemini depart into both. I merely moved into the room Bane and I would share and I checked my watch. It was only four. Three hours to do nothing. I sat my bags down on the bed and merely looked around the place. I then felt Marcus's heartbeat.

"And already I am bored." I heard him say and I turned and looked at him as he stood in the door way. Gemini's face appeared right behind his shoulder.

"What can we do, mother?" she asked. It still surprised me sometimes how I managed to have two children in eighteen days. I smiled and looked at them both.

"Explore the hotel. Gem, maybe there is a pool area where you can go swim. I did just order you a new bathing suit." I told and Gem only smiled and nodded leaving back to her room. Marcus only crossed his arms.

"Can I not come with you and father on this assignment? I can't sit around here and play mindless video games." he told and I walked over to him and nodded.

"Aren't there some shooting and killing games you can play?" I asked and he frowned.

"Why play in a virtual world when I can shoot and kill in the real world?" he asked and I nodded thinking he was right. Marcus was a hands on type of person never one to just sit in one place for a long period time, like me. Gemini could sit and read forever, like Bane.

"Alright, when I leave tonight you will order some pizza for you and your sister. Watch some TV and relax…if you are still bored you can go out and do something." I replied and he sighed and nodded.

"I'll go get situated." he said and I smiled.

"That's my boy." I replied and he only gave half a smile before leaving to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

8

It was now thirty minutes past six and I was already dressed in black cargo jeans and a black long sleeve shirt and a black jacket. My hair was in waves and I had on my black boots. I left out the room and saw Marcus and Gemini on the couches inside the circular pit watching TV.

"If you guys get bored you can go out and look around." I told them and they nodded.

"Yes mother." the replied in unison. I was surprised they were not twins. I left out the room and walked down the hall and took the stairs down to the first floor. I was in the lobby now and many people were looking at me wondering probably who I was and where I was going dressed the way I was. I left out in front of the building and now many people were walking around. It was packed and I felt nervous almost. I looked around some more before being confronted by three boys, young boys who seemed to be looking for a good time. One of them saw me and stopped and smirked moving close to me. I didn't feel threatened by him so I was calm and stared directly at him as he stopped in front of me, his boys moving up behind him.

"Hey baby, you looking for a good time?" he asked and I arched a brow.

"Not really." I replied looking around for Bane's vehicle.

"No? What if I told you I got something that would make you change your mind?" he asked lecherously and I looked at him once more my eyes scanning over his body and this made him smirk.

"I'm about to rip whatever you have out and crush it in my palm if you do not keep walking." I threatened calmly and the boys backed away lifting their hands showing they did not want conflict. Once they left I continued to look for Bane. A black jeep pulled up in front of me and Bane merely rolled down the window of the passenger's side.

"I would step out, but I do not need the attention." he said pointing to his mask and I nodded and moved and got into the jeep. I looked at him.

"So where is this restaurant?" I asked. Bane just kept his eyes forward and I noticed his hand was holding the wheel a bit too tight.

"A few blocks down. Giovanni owns it and so many of our kind go there without having to hide their identities." he said. I tilted my head.

"Like us?" I asked and he nodded.

"Criminals." he replied and I nodded looking ahead. I wondered who this man was and who he would want us to kill.

"Are you bringing any men with us?" I asked.

"No. We can handle anything that may occur. I do not need to waste men." he told. "Besides, it's been a while since we even went out on the town."

I looked out the window noticing now not many people were in the area we were driving down. If criminals were the guests at this diner then most likely not many civilians would be there. The jeep stopped in a parking lot a rather dark one at that, but the sun was now gone so it was to be expected. We exited the jeep and together we moved towards the street. Bane did not seem cautious or tense and truth be told neither did I. If anyone was trying to sneak up on us we would easily know. Bane led me down a stair case into what seemed like an even darker alley. There was a door at the end of the alley with a light coming from inside and two men in black suits stood between us and the doors. We stopped and stared at the two men.

"Can we help you?" one of them asked.

"Bane." was all Bane replied in a deep yet serious tone and I watched the serious expressions change on the two men's face. They immediately pressed themselves to the wall. Bane only took my hand and moved to open the door. "Thank you."

We entered the area and were met with smooth jazz and the chattering of people. There large lights hanging from the ceiling and suddenly two men walked in front of us and Bane shot daggers at them. One of them nodded.

"Mr. Giovanni is expecting you." one of them said and both men turned and began to move down some steps. We followed them and noticed there was a stage for performances and tables and chairs were everywhere. Eyes fell on us and we simply ignored them. Bane pulled me a tad closer and the men led us towards a booth where a man sat and what I saw was a surprise. Not his old late 40's face, or his brunette low cut hair style. He seemed tall, but not even that surprised me. What surprised me were his green eyes. The same color as my own. My entire brain started to spin and I almost couldn't speak, but I kept my composure. Bane seemed to notice this, but said nothing towards it. The man looked up at us both and smiled.

"Ah you must be Bane." he said in a deep yet wise tone. The man stood up and he was covered in a black coat, but I could see the black turtle neck beneath it. I merely stood a bit behind Bane who nodded.

"Ah yes and you must be Carter Giovanni." he said and the man chuckled deeply and raised his hand to meet Bane's.

"Forgive me, Carter is my middle name. Call me Nicholai." he said and the two shook hands and soon the man's eyes came upon me. "Ah this must be your assistant?" His hand moved over towards me now, but Bane intercepted it by taking his hand instantly. The men around us already began to stare and Bane just locked eyes with Nicholai who glared up at him.

"She is my mate and just as lethal as I am. Any men you want us to work with should be advised that she is not someone to be taken lightly." he said seriously and Nicholai's eyes only glared as he nodded.

"Understood anything to make your stay here more comfortable." he told and Bane only nodded and released his hand and looked at me lifting his hand for me to move into the booth. I did as he hinted and moved into the booth. Bane followed behind and Nicholai sat back in his seat. He had pasta in front of him and a glass of what looked to be wine. He looked at me and then Bane.

"Can I get you two anything to drink or eat?" he asked and we shook our head.

"No. Let us just get to business." he said and I was just too shocked as to what I was looking at. His eyes were just like mine and I couldn't stop staring. "I have never heard of you before Mr. Giovanni."

The older man nodded giving a small smile.

"Well I am a man of many talents." he said before resting his eyes on me. "Forgive me, but I like to know all the names of the people I am working with. Courtesy I would call it." I looked up at Bane who looked down at me with only his eyes and I then felt more confident as I looked back up at him.

"My name is Alitaria." I replied with authority in my tone.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I watched Nicholai's eyes flex a bit as I introduced myself. He then nodded as if mildly impressed.

"Ah I can only imagine how you two came to be a team. I have always heard the all powerful Bane was a one man show." he said letting his eyes trail on Bane.

"Are we here to talk about business or our personal lives?" Bane asked in a calm tone and Nicholai only smirked.

"Both. I like to know who I am working with." he told. I lifted my head a bit.

"So you can use whatever we tell you against us if we happen to betray you?" I asked and he smirked and looked at me.

"Precisely." he told and I felt Bane's hand grip my knee beneath the table and I could tell he wanted to just get through this with little to no complications.

"Tell us who you want killed." Bane said getting straight to the point. I was still interested in the man's eyes and he saw my look of interest and cleared his throat. The older man pulled out a folder and slid it across the table.

"A man running for mayor by the name of Albert Cornwallis. He is out to shut down all of my restaurants and diners because he thinks other affairs are going on." he told. Bane opened at the folder and slid it between the two of us and we looked at the fat man.

"How do you want him to die?" Bane asked looking up at Nicholai with serious eyes and the man smirked.

"Anyway you want. Tomorrow they will be announcing who won in the campaign. If he wins I want him to be killed in front of everyone." he replied and Bane only closed the folder and placed it inside his jacket.

"And when will we receive payment?" he asked and Nicholai continued to smirk.

"When the job is done. When you walk out the door tonight you will receive twenty grand and you will get paid after the job is done, but since there is two of you I do not want you two to get competitive so I have decided to give thirty grand to whoever takes the shot that kills the man." he explained. I glared mildly at his proposal and looked up at Bane who just tilted his head before letting his eyes casually fall on me.

"You will kill him. I will kill all of his security." he commanded and I nodded and heard Nicholai gasp in aw.

"How romantic. You will let your mate kill the man for the money. Bane never took you to have the soft spot." he told and Bane only looked at the man intently. I noticed his hand on my knee tightened up a bit. He was getting irritated with the man and he only nodded. The man was basically stating that Bane only saw me as a thing and not a woman with an opinion since he was letting me have power to kill the man.

"Doing mercenary work is like a romantic date for us. On the next assignment I will kill the next target." he said almost trying to sound humorous and I nodded and smiled.

"Just like the old days." I told and Nicholai looked at me with a grin.

"You two are an interesting pair." he replied.

(At the hotel)

Marcus and Gemini were sitting on the couch bored out of their minds. Gemini had her head rested on Marcus's lap. The older male was growing quite bored thinking of the fun his parents would have on their assignment. He wanted to have fun as well. His eyes glanced down at his sister who sighed with boredom, her eyes glued on the TV.

"Hey," he said. "Want to go rob a bank?"

Gemini looked up at him now shocked by his words and the two just stared at each other for a long moment before deviant smirks began to show on their faces.

(Alitaria's POV)

Bane was now beginning to move out of the booth and I joined him. I had concluded that he did not like the man we had decided to work for. Nicholai stood as well.

"I am sure this assignment will go smoothly for the two of you." he said and Bane only nodded.

"It will get done." was his only reply. We began to turn from the man.

"Alitaria." he said and I paused and turned to him and Bane paused as well looking at the man and kept a firm hand on my waist. He only smirked calmly now as if he was holding something back. "Such a lovely eye color." I looked him over as if trying to find out what he was hiding.

"I could say the same to you." I answered and he nodded.

"I am sure whatever has made them green has been put to good use." he replied and I tensed now. He knew about Oasis? I wanted to ask how, but Bane only pulled me away. We reached the door and a man gave us a large bag and Bane just took it and continued to walk down back towards our jeep. We got in the jeep and I looked at him.

"What was that about?" I asked and he started the engine and took off.

"When this is over we will leave and never come back to this city." he commanded and I titled my head confused.

"Why?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Because Nicholai Carter Giovanni is not just a man. He is a doctor a very powerful doctor with the ability to manipulate anyone by touching them with his fingers which is why I did not let him touch you." He told and my eyes widened.

"But he touched you." I told and he nodded.

"The venom in my blood stops his connection from controlling me. But you can easily be manipulated." he told and I tilted my head once more.

"And how do you know that?" I asked and he ran a red light and continued down the road.

"Because he created the Oasis chemical." he answered and my eyes now widened as I stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he kept his eyes on the road.

"Long ago he was working in a top secret government lab in Russia. The Russians had come to possess an odd meteor that had fallen onto Russia's churches. Carter was the one to study it. The meteor cracked and released a chemical gas that after inhaled his blood became tainted with an unknown chemical that gave him the power to manipulate beings into doing whatever it was he wanted. He is the source of your chemical. He gave his blood to the Americans on the island within the Bermuda triangle so they could test his blood and see if it gave others the ability but with the technology to control whoever was successful. The chemical only worked in African Americans like you and the other project that came after you in Gotham." he explained and my whole body was frozen in place.

"So he is an alien or something and the chemical that flows through me and our children is someone else's blood?" I asked feeling almost sick and Bane nodded slowly.

"Yes." he replied and I slowly looked down from him and then slowly began to look up at him feeling a frown start to play on my lips.

"How long did you know this?" I asked and he was silent for a moment.

"I found out when I was reading his file in the gym after he contacted us to do the job. I did not say anything to you because I wanted to be sure and when the time was right, like right now, I would tell you." he said and I covered my mouth a bit. This wasn't true. It couldn't be happening.


	10. Chapter 10

10

When we arrived back at the hotel, Bane took my mind off of the information that he had just told me about Nicholai. The kids were gone and we figured they wanted to go explore New York. Even though the rough sex we were having right now would not stop me from finding out more, the pleasure was doing a good job at keeping me less stressed. We were in our room rocking the bed hard with our movements. I was on top grinding my hips on his cock. His hips did not stop thrusting up inside me as he kept a firm grip on my hips. The room was racked with panting and moaning and we did not seem to care. My hands rested on his chest clawing down his hard abs as I kept moving. He hit every spot inside me and I made me pant and moan harder. He pulled me down so now that our chests were smashed together and he gripped my hair as we continued moving harder and faster. He kissed me hard and I returned it biting his lip hard. Suddenly the TV cut on and we couldn't help but chuckle just a bit as the remote must have been under Bane.

"Flashing news today it seems two armed figured had decided to hold up the New York bank." we heard the reporter say, but we did not concern ourselves. We were both so wrapped up in pleasure and bliss that we did not stop our harsh grinding and thrusting. "It seems one is a female with long bushy hair and seems to be five feet and five inches, the other a male who stands at six feet exactly with the same hair type. They appear to be siblings and have taken the entire bank and its employer's hostage."

Our bodies began to slowly stop moving as we heard the TV describe the two armed robbers. Bane looked up at me and I did the same at him. I turned my head back at the TV screen and Bane only lifted his head at the TV and we saw cops and helicopters swarming this large bank and it seems the helicopter news crew had a shot of the two gunman. They wore ski masks, but their crazy hair was exposed.

"Those are our children." I said surprisingly calm and I looked down at Bane and gave him a look and he only sighed.

"I'll go get them." he replied and I smiled and rolled off him and he just sat up and began to put on his pants.

"They get it from you, you know. When they are bored they tend to want to entertain themselves." I replied and Bane only huffed placing his mask on.

"Yes yes and I prayed that they wouldn't get bored." he replied and began to put on his vest and soon his jacket. I only smiled and just covered myself in the blanket and just watched as he marched out the door.

(Normal pov- The bank)

The sirens were loud and Gemini was freaking out while Marcus just leaned against the corner staring at the hostages who were on their knees tied up and blind folded. He had the money but it didn't satisfy him. Money never did.

"What do we do?" Gemini asked moving over to him panicking now. Marcus just looked at her and rubbed her head.

"Stay calm. Mom or dad will come." he replied and Gem squealed now.

"Oh we are so dead!" she said pacing around. Marcus just rolled his eyes.

"Just keep your mask on and we will be fine." he told and through all of the loudness outside Marcus could hear Minerva flying above the bank. He heard her loud cawing. Gemini moved to her brother and just remained at his side. She had no idea how he could be so calm in a situation like this.

"Open fire!" they heard someone yell and bullets began to fly and for a moment the siblings were caught off guard thinking the police had decided to fire at the bank, but that wasn't the case. The two looked at the glass doors to see a blinding light zooming towards them and suddenly a large tank burst through doors. Glass shattered everywhere and the doors destroyed everyone in its path. Gemini hid behind Marcus who just looked at the big tank as if knowing who it was. The tank turned its torpedoes towards the opening it had just made and fired repeatedly into the crowd destroying many cars and killing a few people. Marcus and Gemini shielded their faces from the loud explosions. When it began to die down a bit the opening of the tank opened up and Marcus and Gemini looked wondering who was inside and then when they saw their father they began to smile a bit removing their masks.

"Dad." Marcus said.

"Daddy!" Gemini said with relief and he just looked at them with a glare before shaking his head.

"If you two are quite done playing cops and robbers." he told and Marcus smirked and the two moved to the tank and he lifted Gemini up first so their dad could grab her first and lift her inside. Before Marcus could even jump up bullets were flying towards them.

"Marcus!" Gemini screamed as she got inside the tank. Marcus hid behind some rubble from the bank and he glared at the cops were still alive. He lifted his head to the sky to see his large bird flying ahead of the scene.

"Minerva!" he screamed and suddenly the large gold eagle dived down towards the earth. She was fast like a bomb falling down onto the city. She suddenly pulled up and stretched her wings swiping up the remaining cars and throwing the remaining cops into the air and even eating a few of them. Marcus rushed for the tank and Bane gripped his arm and helped him inside the tank. The large war weapon began to turn and move back out the bank. They ran over smaller cars and flipped over police vehicles. Gemini and Marcus sat in silence for a moment looking at the back of their father's mask.

"When we get home… your mother is going to kill you two." he replied quite calmly. Bane knew Alitaria would see everything that had happened. He knew that in her mind she would have expected their son to leave the bird back at the island. She wanted this to be a family only event. But Bane was not too shocked. Minerva was like Marcus' girlfriend. He would never go anywhere that she could not follow. Alitaria just saw her differently than Marcus. They returned the tank to a secret warehouse that Bane had secured while everyone was getting situated at the hotel. When the three returned Alitaria was pacing in the living room in a nightgown. Once Bane closed the door she looked right at Marcus.

"You brought Minerva with you!" she yelled and Bane could not help but smile through his mask. Nothing turned him on more than watching his mate discipline his pups. He didn't even care that their children ran off and robbed a bank. Kids will be kids.

'God I love this woman.'


	11. Chapter 11

11

I was beyond furious. Why would Marcus bring his pet with him? This was a family outing. That was already a fact when Gemini left Conrad. I watched my son shake his head.

"Mother I do not go anywhere without Minerva. She's my friend." he stated and I shook my head.

"No she is a pet. We do not bring pets on family events. Minerva will have to go back to the island." I scolded him and he looked at Bane who was just sitting on the couch with his feet crossed. Gemini was just standing there looking guilty.

"Dad, didn't Mom take Onyx where ever she went? Tell her she's being unfair!" he said and Bane inhaled slowly.

"You robbed a bank this is your punishment." was his reply and Marcus looked at me.

"Mom I can't make her go back she needs me. We do everything together." he said and I placed my hands on my hips.

"You have us. We can all do something as a family as well." I scolded and he just growled and stomped off towards his room.

"Where do you think you are going we are not done here." I replied and he replied by slamming his door and I was in my right mind to just rip the door off.

"Let him go, Alitaria." Bane said calmly and then looked at Gemini who just looked afraid. I only sighed. Bane got up and moved over towards Gem and rested his large on her head. "Go to your room."

Gemini only nodded and started to turn from him, but suddenly rushed up and hugged Bane around his waist and Bane returned the gesture.

"Love you daddy." she replied and Bane nodded.

"And I love you too." he replied and she pulled back and ran to her room. I sighed and crossed my arms and looked at Bane.

"Thanks for making me look like the bad guy." I replied and he just moved up to me and laughed a bit.

"Do not be upset with me. You are not really angry at Marcus for bringing the eagle." he said and just gripped the rope of my robe. "You are mad because of Nicholai and what you had just found out."

I sighed and looked away knowing he was right. He then pulled me close to him by my rope and now our chests were touching. I looked up at him.

"What will this mean? He is like my creator, my actual creature." I replied with worry in my tone. Bane shook his head.

"This means nothing. He may have created the blood but that means nothing. He did not make you, your parents did and he did not make those two stubborn, wild children we have. We did." he replied. "We will do our job and leave back to the island and prepare for Gemini's birthday like you wanted."

His words began to soothe me and a smile began to spread on my lips and his eyes showed happiness as if he were smiling. I lifted my hand to gently sketch my fingers across his mask.

"You just know what to say to make me feel better." I replied and he rubbed his face against my palm.

"Of course I do. It's my job. Now come. We have a job to do and we both need our sleep." he told and I nodded and slowly removed my robe letting it cascade down my body, yet I caught it so I could carry it with me into our room. As soon as I entered my room and my body was surrounded by darkness I heard the door quickly close and Bane's arms wrapped around me and spun me around quickly and I just smiled as he lifted me off the ground and just carried me onto the bed. He laid me down the bed and crawled over me. He slowly removed his mask and kissed me deeply. He devoured my mouth and I moaned heavily against his lips. He growled against me and I only fought to remove the rest of his clothes. We did need to finish what we had started earlier. Bane tore at his clothes quickly getting them off and we continued kissing roughly and passionately as if the kissing was not enough to express our love for each other. His hands rand down the curves of my hips and his it was not long before he was naked. He forced himself between my body and he shoved himself deep inside me causing all the air being knocked out of me as he filled me up with the massive size of his cock. He kissed me once more before pulling back and thrusting back inside me. The room was will with moans, pants, and growls. We held each other tight to our bodies as we moved against one another. My vagina never felt so amazing with his massive thrusts going in and out of me. Our foreheads remained against one another as his hips ground against mine. Already I was close, close to a large orgasm. Bane thrust faster and harder into me making the bed creak and move with our thrusts.

Once we came we, we came hard moaning hard against one another and he continued to thrust inside me vibrating walls riding out his orgasm. I panted hard and he remained on top of me for a moment before lying beside me. He held me tight against his hardened chest and he did not loosen his grip at all. Was he worried I would leave if I didn't? I did not think about it too much for I closed my eyes.

"You know I love you." I heard him say firmly yet in a whispering tone. I nodded slowly.

"And I love you." I replied softly before letting the sleep take over me, but before I could even do so I saw Nicholai's face forming in the back of my mind.


End file.
